


Puff Puff Pass

by NastyBambino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Erections, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Bucky and Tony get a little high and cuddle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Puff Puff Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Made my own kinktober prompts, so this is for 10/18 and 10/19: shotgunning and fluff. All mistakes mine, this was written pretty fast. Hope you enjoy!

It’s not very well-known what Bucky gets up to in his newly acquired private time since moving into the tower with the rest of the Avengers. He lets everyone know about the journaling (a habit kept from being on the run and regaining memories) and the nature walks he goes on. But outside of that, when he sits on the roof, he never lets anyone know what he’s doing. It’s not that he’s particularly ashamed of it or worried about their reactions. It just never comes up, and he, honestly, thinks it isn’t really anyone’s business.

Of course, Tony knows. It’s his tower, with his surveillance system everywhere. So it doesn’t surprise Bucky when he goes up to the roof and sees Tony hanging out on the couch he dragged out there when he first started smoking after some research for help with his PTSD. He simply sits down next to the engineer, hitter and lighter in hand. They’ve never been the best of friends, but they’ve been forming a tentative bond since everything came to light. He simply waits for Tony to speak, taking a hit in the meantime. He holds the smoke in his chest for a while before tilting his head back and letting it out.

“What made you consider the Devil’s lettuce, Buckaroo?” Tony finally asks, turning slightly to look at him. Bucky does the same and shrugs.

“PTSD is a bitch, and I’m too paranoid to take medication,” he replies honestly. “I thoroughly vetted the place I get it from, so I’m not worried.” Tony inclines his head as he takes another hit.

“May I?” Bucky hands the items over as he relaxes into the couch, lazy eyes watching Tony. The way Tony takes his hit shows practiced ease, and, for a moment, Bucky’s cock twitches in his pants. The other man is rather beautiful, something he’s always thought even in the rare lucid moments as the Winter Soldier when he’d see him in the news.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says casually after Tony releases the smoke. He gets a curious look before the man shrugs.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself. Parent murder aside.” Bucky snorts as Tony takes another hit, lips twitching up into a smile. He loves that the man isn’t careful with him, can read him well enough to know when to joke with him about his past or when to distract. It’s a testament to their relationship and the time that’s passed that Tony can even make the joke to begin with. Tony releases the smoke once more and grins at him. “Ever shotgunned?” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“Doll, I don’t even know what that is.” His brain short circuits slightly when Tony crawls into his lap facing him. He instinctually puts his hands on Tony’s hips, not wanting him to fall to the ground. “What the hell are ya doin’?”

“So,” Tony starts, ignoring his question, “what happens is that I take a hit. I get out mouths real close together like we’re going to kiss then I exhale the smoke. You inhale it. Got it?” Bucky blinks but nods. He’s pretty sure he’s half-hard from the image alone.

“I think so.” Tony takes a long hit, eyes shutting halfway as if it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Bucky swallows thickly. He leans into his face, and Bucky parts his lips, their mouths brushing against each other. He inhales as Tony exhales, just as instructed, and there’s something so intimate about it that enhances his high. He tilts his head back when Tony is done, holding the smoke for a minute before exhaling.

The arousal in his gut simmers low as Tony sags against him, nose pressed into his neck. He wraps his arms fully around the man and just holds him. This is something new for their relationship, but with the high clouding his brain (and likely Tony’s), he doesn’t try to stop it. It feels natural anyway. He enjoys it.

“Thanks for letting me smoke with you,” Tony murmurs eventually. Bucky hums.

“Anytime, Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
